recuerdame
by lupita's
Summary: este fic no me pertenece, es una traduccion de Remember Then escrita por NightShadow131. Estel se encuentra con Legolas en su camino a Imladris pero... ¡el elfo rubio no tiene memoria de sus amigos y familiares o incluso a sí mismo!
1. Chapter 1

**Importante: **este fic no me pertenece, pertenece a NightShadow131 yo solamente lo traduje al español del original Remember Then

**Capitulo uno: Inesperada pérdida**

Ojos zafiro miraban al cielo en la nube manchada mientras yacía de espaldas, con salpicaduras de agua en su brazo izquierdo.

Él parpadeó lentamente hacia el cielo, con las cejas fruncidas en la confusión.

El elfo rubio se sentó mirando a su alrededor, los árboles de color verde brillante, el lago junto a él...

¿Dónde estaba?

Estel había estado buscando a Legolas, estaba convencido de que algo le había sucedido, ya debería haber topado con él. Sus ojos tormentosos vigilaban para cualquier tipo de signo, cualquier cosa fuera de lugar, pasando de árbol en árbol sin rastro.

La cálida brisa despeino su cabello hacia su cara y gruñó con frustración al limpiarlo de sus ojos.

Después de un par de horas de nada, se congeló mientras sus ojos buscaban. Creyó haber visto una figura en los árboles y entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Legolas?" el hombre preguntó con suerte y desenvainando su espada con cautela.

El elfo Silvano de repente cayó de lo alto para estar delante de él, sus cuchillos gemelos en alerta, mirando Estel cautela.

"Legolas" suspiró con alivio, guardando su espada empezó a caminar más cerca. "He estado preocupado, mellon-nin!"

El rubio sólo inclinó la cabeza hacia él, manteniendo sus espadas levantadas en defensa.

Estel se detuvo en seco al ver la desconfianza que muestra su amigo. Tras una inspección más cercana, se encontró con que Legolas había sido herido, desde donde estaba podía ver la sangre seca en la frente, en la manga derecha y el muslo izquierdo. No tenía idea de la gravedad de las heridas o si tenía otras.

"¿Estás bien?" Estel preguntó lentamente, sus preocupación crecia cuando su amigo más cercano no mostró ningún reconocimiento hacia él, sus cuchillos todavía alerta.

"¿Quién eres tú?" el príncipe finalmente habló, su voz estaba llena de confusión y duda.

El primer pensamiento de Estel era estaba bromeando hasta que no dijo nada más, y ni siquiera esbozó una sonrisa. Estel se abría a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos en estado de shock y, por un momento, olvidó cómo hablar.

El hombre tragó saliva. "Estel..." finalmente se ahogó en la incredulidad, porque no quería provocar al elfo.

Todavía Legolas lo seguía mirando.

"Pon los cuchillos lejos y dime lo que pasó, Legolas", logró decir con calma mientras su corazón latía en su pecho, esperando que el rubio escuchara su súplica. De todas las cosas que pensaba que podrían haber ocurrido, definitivamente no habían estado cerca de ellos.

"Legolas ..." el príncipe respondió lentamente, como saboreando el nombre. "¿Ese es mi nombre?"

Estel sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado en el estómago mientras su respiración se detuvo .¡Ni siquiera sabía su nombre!

"Sí", asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, distraído. Tenía que examinar su amigo y llevárselo a su padre

"Tan pronto como recibimos la noticia de que vendrías de visita a Imladris, me apresuré a encontrarte en el camino", continuó explicando, rezando para que recordara su amigo de muchos años, prácticamente desde que vivía con Elrond, podia dejar de mirarlo tan sospechosamente.

"Yo iba a visitarte ..." Legolas calló, sumido en sus pensamientos, sus espadas bajaron lentamente y Estel no se atrevio a interrumpir. "¿De dónde?"

"del Bosque Negro", Estel suspiró el problema obviamente seria de su amigo. "A ver, déjame reevisarte y vamos a hablar. Parece que has visto mejores días, mi amigo."

Los pájaros gorjeaban llenando el silencio, Legolas pensaba en las palabras del hombre, tratando de determinar si debía escucharlo.

Estel sonrió. "Por favor", añadió mientras el elfo vacilaba.

Legolas finalmente guardo sus cuchillos y se dirigió lentamente hacia el hombre. Volvió a vacilar antes de que se sentara frente a él, poniendo su confianza en este Estel, sin saber qué es exactamente lo que pensaba.

Estel suspiró profundamente, entristecido por el comportamiento de su amigo. Se inclinó sobre Legolas. En primer lugar, se comprobó que la herida en la frente y frunció el ceño ante lo que encontró: no era más que un pequeño corte, no muestra señales de veneno. No podía ser la única causa de la pérdida de memoria de Legolas.

"¿Cómo es tu visión?" le preguntó en voz baja, al obtener sus suministros de curación y la cantimplora de su caballo.

"Excelente, como siempre", respondió el príncipe, mirando a lo humano.

Los labios de Estel se arquearon con diversión en la observación.

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estabas herido?" continuó su evaluación, mientras se servía un poco de agua en un paño, y limpiar la herida.

Legolas suspiró con cansancio. "No lo sé."

Los dos se quedaron en silencio mientras las heridas de Legolas eran tratadas, las limpio y puso un bálsamo en cada una para evitar que el veneno se extiendiera, a pesar de que no vio señales y sabía que probablemente sería demasiado tarde si no hubiera habido. Sólo la lesión en su brazo derecho fue lo suficientemente profunda para necesitar puntos de sutura, que Estel expertamente cosió.

Legolas miró al hombre con curiosidad, él sabía lo que estaba haciendo y sentía que esto era algo familiar ...

Estel estaba aterrorizado mientras guardaba los suministros, manteniendo su rostro neutral. No había encontrado ninguna razón para que el elfo sufriera la pérdida de memoria en absoluto, y mucho menos un caso tan grave.

El hombre miró a Legolas y podría decir que sus pensamientos iban en la misma dirección mientras miraba por delante, consciente de lo que estaba a su alrededor. Las lágrimas amenazaron con formar en el pensamiento de que Legolas no tenía recuerdos de su estrecha amistad y a la vista de lo que parece tan perdido y desesperado.

Se movió de nuevo hacia el elfo aún sentado y le puso una mano en el hombro. "Vamos a resolver esto, Legolas. Todo estara bien", sonrió tranquilizadoramente, dando a su hombro un suave apretón.

Estel fue recompensado con una sonrisa a cambio, era pequeña, pero era la primera que se le había dado desde que lo había encontrado.

Le tendió la mano: "Ven. Démonos prisa para llegar con mi padre."

Antes de que pudiera pensar en la acción, Legolas tomó la mano de Estel y se levantó. Frunció el ceño ante lo que había hecho, él retiró su mano. Y la desconfianza al instante regresó.

"Tu padre? ¿Quién es, y por qué?" el rubio preguntó rápidamente, deteniendo los movimientos de Estel.

Estel lentamente cerró sus ojos en el dolor al pensar en lo que la pérdida de la memoria le haría a su padre. Legolas puede ser el más fiel de los amigos, pero Elrond consideraba al joven elfo como un hijo.

"Lord Elrond de Imladris," Estel respondió al elfo silvano. Se sentía extraño hablar de él como si nunca se hubieran conocido. "Él te ayudará, es uno de los más grandes sanadores", continuó, con la esperanza de que su amigo pudiera confiar en él.

Ai, mellon-nin, lo que ha ocurrido? , se preguntó mientras observaba la incertidumbre de Legolas. En cambio, dijo en voz alta: "¿A dónde te dirigías? ¿Estabas siguiendo este camino dónde estabas?"

Legolas asintió lentamente. Él había estado vagando por ese camino ... Ni siquiera había pensado en ello.

"Ven conmigo, Legolas," Estel se declaró, la preocupación de deslizarse a través de si quería.

Legolas estaba pensando seriamente en la situación, pero en las palabras, en el tono del hombre de la voz, su determinación se rompieron. Por alguna razón, no podía soportar la idea de Estel de estar tan abatido. También, él realmente tenía un problema y probablemente podría utilizar un curandero ya estaba claro que no podía recordar las cosas que él sabía que eran importantes.

Se sentía relajado y no podía dejar de confiar en este hombre.

Por último, Legolas asintió.

Estel sonrió con alivio y casi logró que el elfo le diera un fuerte abrazo, apenas conteniéndose. Rezó para que esta pérdida de memoria fuera temporal.

Sin embargo, de repente se congeló.

"¿Legolas", comenzó lentamente, "¿dónde está Elen?"

Legolas se detuvo junto Estel y sacudió la cabeza.

"tu caballo," Estel casi exclamó desesperado sobre la querida yegua de Legolas.

"Yo no tengo uno," el príncipe respondió con calma. No podía dejar de pensar que debería haber tenido uno para cubrir esa distancia, y sin embargo, cuando se había despertado, no había habido ningún caballo a la vista. Fue sorprendido por la punzada de dolor que sentía en el pecho.

Estel suspiró y rezó para que el caballo estuviera en la seguridad.

Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

"¿Estel?"

Él giró la cabeza y miró a Legolas con los ojos abiertos. Fue la primera vez desde que había encontrado Legolas que él había dicho su nombre, y le había dicho en un tono que lo lleno de preocupación...

"Ese es tu nombre, ¿verdad?" el elfo rubio preguntó, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada a la reacción de Estel.

Estel tragó el nudo en la garganta. "Sí", susurró.

Legolas frunció el ceño. "¿Qué pasa?"

El hombre moreno se sacó a sí mismo de sus pensamientos desesperados. "Nada, Legolas," forzó una pequeña sonrisa, que nunca habría engañado a su viejo amigo. "Vamos a simplemente caminar. Arien podía utilizar el resto." Acarició el cuello de su yegua cariñosamente. Había cabalgado con fuerza en su frenética búsqueda de su amigo perdido.

Legolas le inspeccionados por un momento y luego asintió. "Muy bien, vamos a hacer uso de la luz que queda."

Estel no podía decidir si era algo malo o bueno que Legolas no le hubiera preguntado. Sin embargo, él tenía razón: era necesario moverse antes de perder más luz y así, dio un paso al lado de Legolas. Había sólo unas pocas horas antes de que tuvieran que buscar refugio.

...

Los dos habían estado en silencio mientras caminaban y casi llevó Estel a la locura. La última vez que había habido tan pocas palabras entre ellos fue cuando Legolas habían enojado con él durante una caza de orcos. Pero esta vez fue porque Legolas no lo recuerda

Después de otro par de horas, los dos mantuvieron fuerte los ojos hacia fuera para algún tipo de refugio y una media hora más tarde, Legolas divisó una cueva que parecía deshabitada.

Estel casi suspiró de alivio en el descubrimiento. Cuanto más rápido pasó la noche, más rápido que podía conseguir llevar a Legolas con su padre.

Cuando se acercaron a la cueva, Legolas preparó su arco, haciendo muescas en una flecha y Estel sacó su espada.

El hombre miró al elfo interrogante, ya que se acercaba.

"Tengo la sensación de que no hay nada. Tampoco me entero de algo," Legolas añadió tras una pausa.

Estel lanzó una mirada sorprendida al rubio que había sido capaz de recoger en su investigación en silencio.

El arquero no le hizo caso, todos se centraron en la cueva antes de ellos.

Los dos se acercaron lentamente, con los sentidos alerta.

Sin embargo, Legolas no sintió nada y por eso entró con cautela. Fue una búsqueda rápida una vez en la cueva, ya que encontraron no fue así medida muy atrás y, para su alivio, no encontraron nada. Como pusieron sus armas de distancia, parecía que nada había habitado la cueva desde hace bastante tiempo y que esperaba que se mantuviera así durante toda la noche, ni deseado una visita sorpresa.

Estel volvió a recuperar materiales de Arien y se aseguró de que estaba preparado para la noche.

Cuando el hombre volvió a entrar en la cueva, se dio cuenta de ojos cautelosos Legolas estaban al instante en él.

Él suspiró para sus adentros, ignorando la mirada. No creía que iba a acostumbrarme a eso, y esperaba desesperadamente que no tuviera que hacerlo.

Estel se dejó caer al lado de Legolas, su cuerpo, mental y físicamente agotado.

Al darse cuenta de que Legolas no tenían paquete de los suyos, le tendió la mano hacia su amigo.

Legolas miró y se sorprendió del pan de lembas en la mano callosa del hombre.

"Aquí," Estel instó, tomando un bocado de suyo.

Legolas asintió en agradecimiento y tomó el pan.

"¿Qué has estado comiendo?" -preguntó el hombre, haciendo una pequeña charla.

"Conejo, sobre todo," el arquero respondió secamente.

Estel suspiró otra vez por la corta respuesta, a pesar de que estaba agradecido de que Legolas había sido capaz de mantener su arco y cuchillos con él en todo lo que había sucedido.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio mientras comían.

Una vez terminado, Estel se aclaró la garganta. "Déjame ver tus heridas, mellon-nin," dijo suavemente, muy consciente de la pequeña confianza de Legolas.

"Estoy bien", respondió Legolas.

Estel se rió de la respuesta familiar.

El elfo levantó una ceja, mirando un poco ofendido, como si el hombre no le creyó.

Estel negó con la cabeza rebelde, pero no pudo eliminar por completo la pequeña sonrisa de su cara. "Mi humor, por favor", pidió. No podía evitar sentirse preocupado por algún tipo de veneno o droga.

Legolas estudió la cara del hombre y decidió que no había querido decir nada malo.

Como era de esperar, no hubo ningún cambio en las heridas y Estel fue todavía muy desconcertado.

"Hannon le," dijo mientras se aplica las vendas y las hierbas de vuelta en su mochila.

Legolas se limitó a asentir. Había visto Estel de cada movimiento mientras él se había preocupado por él y por la preocupación le parecía genuina.

"Tomaré el primer turno," Estel dijo de pronto, acercándose a la entrada de la cueva.

Legolas abrió la boca para protestar, pero fue detenido por un simple, "Legolas, por favor."

Él suspiró y negó con la cabeza, pero no se movió. En su lugar, siguió observando a Estel, confundido acerca de su comportamiento, así como el ser humano. Él sólo quería de regreso sus recuerdos y deseó poder recordar ¿cómo incluso los había perdido?, para empezar.

Mientras observaba a Estel, honestamente no creyó que este hombre le estaba mintiendo, este hombre que hablaba la lengua élfica, sabía que su nombre y su caballo, y cuyo nombre significa esperanza.

Legolas suspiró pesadamente, desesperado por encima de sus pensamientos. "No sé lo que soy."

Estel se volvió rápidamente hacia su mejor amigo, el bloqueo los ojos con Legolas. "Lo sé, amigo mío", susurró con simpatía.

"Es aterrador", admitió la joven elfo, rompiendo su mirada, con su voz distante.

Estel se congeló ante las palabras de su amigo por lo general estaba tan lleno de esperanza, y desgarraba su corazón al oír Legolas hablar con esa duda. "Vamos a resolver esto", dijo de nuevo con determinación, fue a consolarse a sí mismo, así como el elfo. No tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo con su amigo, pero que haría cualquier cosa para ayudar a Legolas.

**bueno este fic no me no me pertenece y ojala les aya gustado tanto como a mi**

**mmm para cualquier duda, aclaración, comentario, si les gusto, algo que quieran decir déjenlo en un review**

**review = escritor feliz**


	2. chapter 2

**Importante:** les recuerdo que este fic no me pertenece es una traducción de Remember Then escrito por NightShadow131

**Capítulo dos: Respirar lentamente**

Estel no sólo mantuvo un ojo fuera de peligro, sino también de Legolas. Como había temido, el elfo se había quedado dormido con los ojos cerrados, que se encontraba aún más confuso. No había encontrado ninguna herida que podría dar cuenta de ello, pero era simplemente el agotamiento? Él había insistido en la primera guardia pese a las protestas de su cuerpo porque estaba muy preocupado por su amigo y quería echar un vistazo a él sin mirarlo.

El turno de Estel era más de lo normal y se habría quedado despierto toda la noche si pensaba que su cuerpo se lo permitiría. Tampoco quiso dar a Legolas más motivos para desconfiar de él. Por lo tanto, suspiró con resignación y se levantó, poco a poco haciendo su camino hacia su amigo. Pero antes de que pudiera ponerse al alcance del elfo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Estel jadeó con sorpresa e inmediatamente se detuvo mientras miraba a Legolas. Sus ojos azules estaban vidriosos y desenfocados, y su respiración se hizo rápida.

"No hay peligro, Legolas," Estel trató de calmarlo, al ver que el arquero estaba desorientado. Tal vez debería dejarlo reposar más tiempo...

Legolas respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, y lo dejó escapar lentamente antes de abrirlos.

Estel se sintió aliviado al ver la expresión de reconocimiento, sin embargo, frunció el ceño al ver el dolor detrás de los ojos de su amigo.

"¿Dónde te duele, mellon-nin?" -preguntó con inquietud, agarrando su mochila curación y hacer su camino de regreso al elfo que aún intentaba moverse.

Los ojos deLegolas parpadearon con sorpresa al ver sus movimientos. ¿Cómo había sabido que tenía dolor...?

"Legolas?" Su voz tenía más preocupación, ya que no había dado una respuesta.

"Estoy bien", respondió el elfo, casi negando con la cabeza, pero un dolor agudo le recordó rápidamente de su mentira.

El hombre alzó una ceja y siguió mirándolo, con la preocupación en sus ojos tormentosos.

Legolas suspiró. "No es más que un dolor de cabeza."

Estel inspeccionó al rubio por un momento antes de asentir en aceptación. Rebuscó en su mochila antes de entregar a Legolas una hierba, diciendo: "toma esta."

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Legolas tomó automáticamente la hierba y se la metió en la boca.

Por un momento, Legolas miró mortificado por lo que él había hecho. No ayudó que Estel lo hubiera despertó sobresaltado cuando él había sentido su presencia.

Estel respiró profundamente, empujando hacia atrás la angustia que amenazaba con abrumarlo. "Yo nunca te are daño, mi hermano", prometió, mirando a los ojos de zafiro.

Legolas trago la hierba, sin hablar por las palabras de Estel. Su mirada sostuvo la tristeza y la impotencia, pero, sobre todo, honestidad. Él se dio cuenta de que la situación era tan dura para Estel. Mi hermano, las palabras pegadas a la mente de Legolas. Debieron de ser muy cercanos ellos, y se encontró cada vez más y más frustrado en que no podía recordar su hombre.

Legolas dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. "Perdóname". Las palabras salieron antes de que las pensara. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de ellas y pensó que eran necesarias.

Estel sonrió cálidamente y sacudió la cabeza.

Legolas miró a la cara como si estuviera avergonzado y rápidamente se puso de pie, sorprendido cuando fue asaltado por mareos. Él inclinó hacia un lado mientras cerraba los ojos ante el dolor punzante en la cabeza.

"Legolas", Estel gritó, al ver la dificultad del elfo. agarró por los hombros a Legolas, manteniéndolo equilibrado y lo ayudó a bajar de nuevo al suelo. Su preocupación sólo creció cuando el príncipe no opuso resistencia.

Legolas levantó una mano delgada en la cabeza, sosteniéndolo como si pudiera disminuir el dolor a través del tacto.

Estel sabía que la hierba que le había dado a Legolas debería empezar a trabajar pronto y espero ansiosamente a su amigo para que se recuperara. Se preguntó en qué había causado un fuerte ataque de dolor, mientras estudiaba el elfo palidecen ante él.

Después de lo que había sentido como una eternidad para ambos compañeros, Legolas dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y dijo: "Ya estoy bien".

Estel se burlo del príncipe, ignorando el comentario. "¿Qué fue eso, mellon-nin?"

"No estoy seguro," Legolas sorprendentemente respondío en tono confuso también. "El dolor ha disminuido."

Estel sabía que el elfo admitía la última parte aunque sólo fuera para acabar con algunos de los miedos del hombre y para distraerlo de su episodio.

Estel sacudió la cabeza con exasperación. "Déjame ver tus heridas."

Las palabras fueron dichas sin lugar a discusión y Legolas sabía que si quería que el humano le ayudara tenía que dejar que hiciera esto. Además, con su presente dolor de cabeza, a pesar de que había disminuido de hecho-que probablemente era una buena idea y en realidad no estaba a la mudanza todavía.

Las heridas se mantuvieron sin cambios y Estel fue aún más ansioso por su amigo de llevarlo a Imladris y con su padre a toda prisa.

"Puedo levantarme ahora?" preguntó el arquero, su tono ligero y burlón, casi como él.

Estel se rió en voz baja y se trasladó fuera del camino de Legolas.

Legolas se paro frente al hombre de cabello oscuro y ambos se sintieron aliviados al ver que no influyo. Él entendió la preocupación de Estel, pues se sentía tan bien, aunque no lo demostró. No se trataba de enfermedades comunes de los elfos y de que están sucediendo a él ahora era alarmante.

Sonrió suavemente Estel y dijo: "Descansa un poco."

"Si el dolor de cabeza empeora no dudes en despertarme, Legolas ", afirmó serio, seguro de que la memoria de Legolas no le gustaría que se preocupara más.

Legolas asintió solemnemente, la sonrisa borrada de su rostro justo cuando le causó el dolor de cabeza, sobre todo hasta el punto de casi perder el conocimiento.

Estel dedicó otra sonrisa al elfo y luego se dirigió hacia su saco de dormir (que Legolas se había negado a usar) con la intención de dormir un poco. ¿Qué tan terco y desinteresado era este nuevo Legolas...?

Antes de que pudiera caer de lleno en sueños, de repente se oyó un grito silencioso y abrió los ojos.

"tu turno fue largo, Estel", explicó el arquero con el ceño fruncido, mirando al hombre. Se había sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado y en el tiempo que había permanecido dormido hasta que le había despertado.

Estel suspiró de alivio. Había temido que el elfo había visto o sentido algo. "No me mate", respondiendo al hecho.

Legolas miró al hombre un minuto más antes de volverse de nuevo a su turno, sin decir nada. Sin embargo, en cuestión de minutos, le lanzo otra mirada a Estel para ver que dormía, contradiciendo su declaración no cinco minutos antes.

Negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa que adornaba su rostro pálido.

...

Unas horas más tarde, Estel sintió que alguien lo sacudía. Rápidamente abrió los ojos, el miedo agarrando su corazón latía con fuerza, ya que, los efectos persistentes de sus sueños.

"Cálmate, Estel. Todo está bien." Oyó la voz tranquilizadora y parpadeó hacia el elfo rubio delante de él.

Dejó escapar el aliento que no sabía que había sostenido mientras sus ojos se encontraron con zafiro grabado por la preocupación.

"Legolas" -gritó con entusiasmo. Todo había sido una mala pesadilla?

Entonces vio la incertidumbre en los ojos del elfo, la forma en que respaldaba su despertar sobresaltado... "¿Cuáles son los nombres de mis hermanos?" Tuvo que preguntar.

Legolas cerró los ojos, ocultando la tristeza y la irritación leve en la repentina pregunta.

Poco a poco, él negó con la cabeza. ¡Deseaba saber!

Estel tomó unos segundos para serenarse mientras su mirada se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva. La luz se filtraba a través y se preguntó vagamente cómo Legolas lo había dejado dormir.

Finalmente se obligó a sonreír a su amigo en lo que él esperaba, fue una manera tranquilizadora. "Elladan y Elrohir, gemelos," le informó al príncipe mientras se levantaba, también le hablo de su hermana (que estaba visitando a sus abuelos) y que fue adoptad mientras empacaba su saco de dormir.

Legolas sabía que esto era muy difícil para el hombre y apreciaba sus esfuerzos, pero todavía no podía dejar de sentirse mal por la preocupación y el estrés, sin duda, que estaba causando.

Mientras los dos se dirigieron a Imladris mantuvieron sus sentidos en alerta máxima, apenas hablando el uno con el otro. Todavía estaba muy molestó Estel y se preocupaba por su amigo, sin embargo, tomó el silencio como medio de concentración y trató de pensar en una razón para el problema de Legolas.

Horas en su caminar, Legolas, finalmente habló, sorprendiendo los pensamientos frustrantes de Estel. El arquero hizo preguntas acerca de Elrond, los gemelos, de Estel, e incluso de sí mismo. Trató de absorber toda la información que pudo, teniendo en cuenta que una debilidad que no podía recordar nada de nada y se sintió estúpido por preguntar acerca de sí mismo. Estel casi se echó a reír cuando Legolas había preguntado que donde se suponía que debía dormir y el elfo se sorprendió al escuchar que él tenía sus propias cámaras. Trajo una pausa a su conversación como Estel preguntó de nuevo en el rompecabezas de la memoria de Legolas.

Obviamente, ellos no habían cambiado de idea de decirle a Elrond y los gemelos sobre Legolas, no serían capaces de evitar que ellos, incluso si lo intentaran, Estel estaba seguro. Sin embargo, hizo que el arquero se sienta más cómodo y por lo tanto, Estel estaba más que feliz de cumplir. También llenó el silencio y eso incomodo a Estel.

...

La noche estaba casi encima de los dos viajeros, cuando por fin llegaron a su destino.

Estel dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio por estar en casa. Se le rompió el corazón ver a Legolas tan inseguro, temeroso y con dolor. Había tenido otro dolor de cabeza que el elfo había intentado esconder de él, pero que había sido evidente para Estel ya que, no sólo sabía de los signos de ser amigos para siempre, sino que también se había salido de control y se había vuelto loco , lo que obligó a detener por un tiempo para descansar. Estel estaba agradecido que no habían encontrado ningún problema. No estaba seguro de cómo les iría en una pelea...

Legolas y Estel caminaron hacia Elrond y los gemelos; la aprehensión invadía a Legolas. Incluso con la información que el hombre le había dado, él todavía se sentía cauteloso. No conocía a estas personas y, aunque confiaba Estel sobre todo, su falta de memoria estaba haciendo esto muy difícil.

Estel miró por el rabillo del ojo, y suspiró para sus adentros. El príncipe se acercó casi rígido y sus ojos se movían por todas partes, mientras trataba de tomar todo lo que podía. Él sabía que no importaba lo que le había dicho a Legolas que los miembros de su familia podrían sospechar de inmediato que algo andaba mal, sobre todo porque, si no otra cosa, a Legolas le faltaba su caballo y no sentia remordimiento ni en lo más mínimo preocupación.

"Estel, Legolas!" los gemelos gritaron con entusiasmo, ya que corrieron hacia los dos, dando a cada uno un abrazo a su vez.

Legolas se endurecieron ligeramente en el afecto no deseado, pero habían advertido acerca de su saludo tan trató de ocultar su reacción inusual. Sin embargo, la falta de alegría de Legolas en llegar estaba lejos de ser desapercibido y los gemelos se imaginaron que el viaje del príncipe había sido muy agotador, al ver la sangre en su ropa.

Por lo tanto, Elladan y Elrohir estaban por todas partes de su hermano, y a Legolas le dieron su espacio, la resolución para darle la bienvenida adecuadamente después de llegar a descansar.

Legolas diero un suspiro de alivio. Su dolor de cabeza había crecido lentamente durante la última media hora y estaba teniendo dificultades para ocultarlo de Estel, no quería tener que lidiar con los demás.

Elrond no se había apresurado a saludar a los dos, pero había esperado pacientemente, observando cuidadosamente como de costumbre, si ambos realmente caminaban hacia sus puertas en vez de que uno llevara al otro, o ser apoyado porque uno cojeaba, o corriendo hacia la sala de curación, casi montando el caballo dentro ... Cuando Legolas y Estel le alcanzaron, le sonrió cálidamente, abrazando suavemente. Sus hijos se mudaron en adelante, hablando animadamente mientras Legolas se quedo atrás, siguiendo lentamente, y Elrond continuo con sus pasos cronometrados con el príncipe del Bosque Negro, internamente frunciendo el ceño ante su extraño comportamiento.

Legolas todavía tenían que pronunciar una sola palabra a alguno de los elfos de Imladris y sabía que no ayudaría en su caso. El hecho de que el anciano elfo caminó junto a él sólo lo hizo más inquieto.

Elrond veía lo nervioso que Legolas estaba y guardó silencio, sabiendo que el joven elfo quisiera hablar con él cuando estuviera listo.

"Mae govannen, Hir Elrond," el rubio finalmente habló en voz baja mientras miraba por delante.

Los pies de Elrond casi se detuvieron en el saludo tan formal.

Legolas vio la breve respuesta con los ojos abiertos, y maldijo; Estel le había dicho cómo Elrond fue como un segundo padre para él así que por supuesto que no debería haber sido tan duro.

En efecto, Estel sabía lo nervioso que su amigo se había sentido de esta reunión inicial y había estado tratando de prestar mucha atención a Legolas para saber cuándo sería necesario intervenir. Una vez que había oído las primeras palabras habladas, que internamente se estremeció y cerró los ojos con simpatía. Sin embargo, continuó su conversación con sus hermanos, esperando que no se diera cuenta. Quería darle a Legolas un poco más de tiempo antes de que se abalanzaran sobre él también.

Elrond miró a Legolas por un momento, la evaluación del joven elfo. "Vamos a hablar más tarde", dijo solemnemente, pero suavizó la declaración con una sonrisa suave.

Todo lo que el príncipe pudo hacer fue asentir a cambio. El joven elfo había sido el que había venido a verlo después de todo. Estaba agradecido de que él no insistió al respecto en ese mismo momento y en su lugar continuó como si todo era normal, o eso pensó Legolas.

...

Toda la noche se sentío como un lío de Legolas, todo lo que había querido hacer era desaparecer. Él trató de inventar una excusa para saltarse la comida que habían preparado para ellos, pero ni siquiera Estel se lo permitiría. Su dolor de cabeza había vuelto aún peor, que apenas tocó la comida y sólo hablaba cuando se le hablaba. Él sabía que su conducta era sospechosa, sobre todo porque todos seguían disparándole una mirada llena de preocupación, pero no se atrevían a tratar de fingir. No le vio mucho sentido.

Estaba a punto de excusarse de la mesa, cuando recordó que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban sus aposentos. Se habían detenido rápidamente a ellos para cambiar y a Legolas le había tomado por sorpresa por el vestuario que encontró. Era extraño estar en un lugar que estaba seguro de que una vez había considerado su casa y no saber nada al respecto. Sin embargo, había estado tan nervioso y apresurado que apenas se había dado cuenta dónde iban pronto Estel se precipitó sobre él. Había sido un poco molesto, pero sabía que el hombre no lo había hecho a propósito.

Casi gruñó con frustración.

Elladan y Elrohir miraron inquisitivamente a Estel y a Elrond mientras mantenían su mirada pegada al príncipe.

Estel negó con la cabeza, pronunciando un "después".

Y por todo esto, Legolas no notó nada.

... Hasta Elrond se levantó, raspando la silla por el suelo.

La cabeza del arquero hizo se sobresaltó cuando lo vio casi con cautela.

"Camina conmigo, Legolas," dijo con calma, mirando directamente a los ojos azules. "Y tú, Estel." Aunque sus ojos no se movieron de Legolas.

Legolas permaneció en silencio y espero para seguirlo.

Elladan y Elrohir casi protestaron por haber sido dejado de lado, pero cerraron la boca antes de decir nada, sabiendo que la empresa adicional sólo sería abrumadora.

Estel cayó en el paso junto a su padre tan pronto como había empezado a caminar, pero Legolas cayó detrás de ellos.

Los tres no dijeron nada, sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, la cabeza de Legolas golpeó ferozmente y lo único que quería era acostarse o sentarse debajo de un árbol y consuelo en algo que nunca podría ser desconocido.

Estel vigilaba a su amigo mientras caminaban. Se dio cuenta de que tenía otro dolor de cabeza y, por la mirada de dolor que ocupó, fue claramente empeorando. Él frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada, pues sabía que su padre los dejaría pronto. Temía que Legolas se derrumbara en breve por lo pálido y tenso que sus facciones se habían convertido.

El ceño de Estel no pasó desapercibido por Elrond y registró al arquero, alarmado por su aspecto.

Al llegar al jardín, él se volvió bruscamente a Legolas. "¿dónde te duele?" preguntó con profunda preocupación, casi empujando al joven elfo a un banco. Se sorprendió Estel por no decirle antes, así que podría haberse marcado la lesión.

Legolas los miro en shock por un momento antes de abrir la boca para hablar.

"dolores de cabeza de nuevo..." Estel dijo en voz baja, cortando cualquier excusa que podría haber hecho.

Él hizo una mueca al hombre, pero asintió con la cabeza ligeramente.

"Es por eso que ha sido tan tranquilo?" el anciano elfo preguntó, enarcando las cejas. No creía que la razón de la extraña conducta de Legolas estaba con un dolor de cabeza. Por lo general jugaba fuera cualquier molestia, a veces actuaba con más energía para que nadie se preocupara.

Legolas suspiró y cerró los ojos, se lleva una mano a la sien, frotando ligeramente.

La vista sólo hizo crecer la alarma de Elrond, el príncipe sabía nunca se mostraría como una pantalla.

Estel también se preocupaba mucho, sin embargo. Incluso si su amigo había actuado de manera diferente desde que lo había encontrado, había actuado todavía cerca del mismo y se ocultó la gravedad del dolor. Se preguntó si era también el estrés de la situación.

El hombre esperó a Legolas para explicalo, sabiendo que era su lugar, pero a punto de hablar por él cuando parecía que no iba a hacerlo.

"No exactamente," Legolas, dijo finalmente, y los dos casi resoplaron ante la respuesta vaga, hasta que miró a Elrond. Se quedó mirando al elfo anciano por un momento, tratando de provocar algún tipo de memoria.

Como era de esperar, fue en vano y suspiró pesadamente. "Yo no lo recuerdo, ni tampoco este lugar este lugar", confesó en voz baja señalando vagamente.

Elrond se quedó clavado en el suelo, casi sin parpadear, mientras miraba en estado de shock, el procesamiento de palabras más inesperados de Legolas. "¿Qué quieres decir?" susurró con incredulidad.

"Lo encontré sin recuerdos, ni siquiera sabía su propio nombre," Estel explicó a su amigo.

Legolas se limitó a asentir.

se sentía terrible por la noticia cuando una mirada de angustia pasó por el rostro de Elrond como él se sentó en el banco junto a él.


	3. Chapter 3

**Importante:** les recuerdo que este fic no me pertenece es una traducción de Remember Then escrito por NightShadow131

**Capítulo tres: canciones**

Marrones y verdes borrosos junto a él, su corazón martilleando en su pecho, respirando con jadeos rápidos mientras volaba a través del bosque. Él no se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás, podía oír su buscador cercano, consiguiendo cada vez más estrecho. Sus piernas empezaron a doler como la larga persecución continuó.

De pronto, el bosque se aclaró y el agua azul brillante fue antes que él, su superficie sin ser molestado mientras su corazón se encogía de miedo.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, se atrevió a dar la vuelta para huir en una dirección diferente, quizás los árboles. Sin embargo, sólo había agua sin fin mientras estaba en una pequeña isla, las duras palabras de los orcos rebotan alrededor de él, sus pies siguen trotando cada vez más cerca. Sus manos temblaban, sus ojos se movían a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar la manera de ir sin el agua maldita bloqueando su camino.

Los orcos estaban cada vez más cerca.

No podía moverse.

Estaba temblando.

Oyó su nombre...

Los ojos de Legolas se abrieron de golpe, con la respiración rápida como el miedo agarró con fuerza. Entonces su mirada se posó en Estel, sus ojos grises mirándolo con preocupación.

"¿Estás conmigo ahora, mellon-nin?" -preguntó el hombre lentamente.

Había oído hablar de un accidente en sus aposentos en el cual había agarrado rápidamente una vela, iluminando en su manera de investigar, algo asustado le había pasado a su amigo. Había sido sorprendido de encontrar a Legolas paralizado en su cama, un vaso roto junto a él, la luna pálida brillaba a través de una grieta en las cortinas. Los ojos del elfo se habían cerrado, el pulso rápido y el sudor perlaba su frente.

Estel le había revisado por si tenía fiebre, mientras sacudía a su amigo, tratando de despertarlo de su pesadilla.

La saliva de Legolas era espesa, y estaba desorientado. Logró una leve inclinación de cabeza, pero no pudo evitar la mueca de dolor mientras su cabeza protestaba por el pequeño movimiento.

Estel frunció el ceño ante la visión, el montaje su preocupación. "Déjame que te traiga algunas hierbas. Estaré de vuelta."

"Espera," dijo Legolas, sentándose y cepillando las mantas a un lado. "Me gustaría acompañarte."

"Legolas..." Estel inició, a punto de sugerir al joven elfo que no deberia. Sin embargo, él lo miró y suspiró. Era sólo un dolor de cabeza, aunque muy fuerte.

Legolas se levantó, ignorando el tono del hombre y cogió un abrigo para poner sobre su ropa de dormir. No podía explicarlo, pero él realmente no quería estar solo, en el dolor y preguntándose sobre su pesadilla. Sentía que había algo a su sueño... Un paseo le haría algo de bien.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Estel se ofreció, mirando el pálido rostro de Legolas.

Legolas rió suavemente. "No."

Estel frunció el ceño, pero respeta la privacidad del elfo, realmente no esperaba que se abriera al respecto, después de todo. Había demasiados misterios que rodeaban a su viejo amigo y que no le gustaría ni un poco, él sobre todo, no le gustaba el dolor de cabeza que había tenido el.

Legolas siguió a Estel y el leve parpadeo de la vela a la sala de curación, llegando a ser usadas para el té que el hombre hecho para él. Fue uno de los caminos que él sentía que que sanaría rápidamente.

Antes de que se habían retirado a dormir, y después de Elrond se habían recuperado de la impactante noticia, que había arrastrado a Legolas al mismo lugar del que ahora se retiraban, y le hubo bien mirado, como Estel, no había encontrado nada.

Legolas, Estel y Elrond se habían sentido decepcionados por la falta de diagnósticos y que había dicho poco después. Cuando parecía que nadie siquiera iba a moverse, Legolas había solicitado un baño, que Estel le había dirigido, le mostraba también el lugar donde estaban sus aposentos. El hombre se había ido después y Legolas sabía que iba a hablar con el señor elfo una vez más. También sabía que, o bien Estel o Elrond, si no ambos, habían dicho Elladan y Elrohir acerca de su pérdida de memoria. Estaba agradecido por ello, ya que no tendría que fingir que si o no quería. No estaba muy seguro de por qué había sentido la necesidad de actuar como si no pasara nada, para empezar.

Durante el baño había pensado que tal vez no debería haber seguido a Estel, sobre todo si el sanador no podía ayudarlo, después de todo. Al mismo tiempo, sabía que si podía obtener sus recuerdos, Imladris probablemente sería uno de los mejores lugares para estar, no es que él supiera de otro lugar...

Había tratado de pensar en cosas que podía recordar: gente, lugares, eventos, su mente era una pizarra en blanco en un montón de cosas importantes y que no sabía qué hacer con él.

Había sido relajante para tener soledad y baño. Había enviado a Estel a distancia después de su baño había sido elaborado y se sintió un poco culpable por ello, sabiendo el estrés y la preocupación que le estaba causando. El hombre todavía regreso después, sin embargo, comprobó los puntos de sutura en su brazo.

Estel podía decirle a Legolas que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y se contentó sólo con caminar al lado de su amigo. Se preguntó si Legolas estaba de mal genio, antes era por su feroz dolor de cabeza o la pérdida de la memoria, como lo había prácticamente despedido de sus cámaras antes, pero ahora parecía querer su compañía.

Entonces la puerta se encontraba frente a ellos y Estel la abrió, haciendo una reverencia a Legolas que pasara. "Mi príncipe...", dijo en tono de broma, con la esperanza de aligerar el ambiente un poco.

Legolas se burló de la observación ridícula antes de recordar lo que Estel le había dicho: que él realmente era un príncipe, su padre era el rey Thranduil del Bosque Negro.

La sonrisa de inmediato se desinflo y suspiró mientras caminaba dentro y hacia donde había visto donde mantenían las hierbas.

Estel interiormente se reprendió a sí mismo por haber olvidado lo sorprendido que Legolas había estado con las noticias. No estaba seguro de cómo comportarse alrededor de él y se le rompió el corazón.

Siguió al elfo a dentro, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Selección las hierbas que necesitaba, él las trajo a la mesa y comenzó a hacer el té para su amigo antes de que lo bebiera le detuvo. "¿Quieres algo para ayudar a dormir?"

Para su sorpresa, el joven elfo asintió en realidad.

Él debe sentirse muy mal, el hombre pensó con tristeza, volviendo a su tarea, por muy raras ocasiones el príncipe quiso ser voluntariamente puesto a dormir. Aún podía ver el dolor detrás de los ojos de Legolas, y esperaba que cuando se despertara del lado en que se había quedado.

Una vez Estel hubo terminado con el té, se las entregó a Legolas y comenzó a regresar a sus aposentos. Sin embargo, Legolas se detuvo de repente, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada mientras escuchaba, una suave sonrisa alcanzo sus labios.

Estel rápidamente se dio cuenta de que eran los árboles y comenzó de nuevo, esta vez hacia los jardines.

La sonrisa de Legolas se amplió mientras seguía a Estel, sus ojos se suavizaron en gratitud como el hombre sintió la necesidad de estar con los árboles.

Cuando fueron los últimos en el jardín, no había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de la naturaleza desde que Elrond había comenzado el interrogatorio de inmediato, al ver su dolor. Por lo tanto, en esta ocasión cuando entraron, Legolas tomó todo con calma, pensó en nada más que la belleza de la misma y la forma de la luna proyectaba su resplandor como si tratara de mejorar la escena frente a él. Casi trajo lágrimas a sus ojos.

Estel vio el asombro en el rostro de Legolas, el brillo de sus ojos mientras estaba congelado y no podía dejar caer una lágrima. Le dolía ver a su amigo al ver el jardín que había pasado horas y horas con esa nueva reverencia como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, sabiendo que Legolas había necesitado esto, aunque lo rasgó en dos, él estaría allí para el elfo.

Mente Legolas finalmente formada, se trasladó hacia un árbol, un viejo y grande, uno que estaba orgulloso y alto, sus hojas completas y de un color verde brillante para el verano. Sin saber Legolas, que era el árbol que siempre elegía para su comodidad y le dio la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, y un poco de confusión.

Estel sonrió con tristeza como Legolas subía, no le sorprendió que, incluso sin sus recuerdos- hubiera elegido ese árbol en particular.

Todavía estaban a pocas horas de la madrugada, pero la brisa del verano era cálida y se sentó debajo de Legolas, con la espalda apoyada contra el tronco del viejo árbol, cerrando los ojos.

Legolas le llamaba mucho la comodidad de los árboles y se sintió actualizado cuando se despertó, su dolor de cabeza ausente, con la mente clara, que casi no quería moverse.

Levantó la vista hacia el cielo azul brillante entre las hojas sin una nube a la vista, la suave brisa jugaba con su pelo mientras escuchaba el canto de los pájaros y las salpicaduras de agua de una fuente cercana.

El elfo Silvano estaba allí en un hueco del gran árbol, disfrutando de su entorno y se puso a cantar, añadiendo a la música de su alrededor.

Estel seguía sentado abajo y ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa cuando escuchó la voz melódica de su amigo unirse con la naturaleza. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que le había oído, y le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos ese sonido.

Los dos se quedaron, uno cantando, uno escuchando, contento y sin preocupaciones.

La comida de la mañana había pasado por la mente de Estel brevemente como el hambre comenzó a crecer pero no quiso interrumpir las hermosas canciones de su amigo que creó para nada.

Desafortunadamente, Legolas terminó su última canción y se echó a reír. "Puedo escuchar tu estómago desde aquí arriba, Estel!" el elfo dijo, su voz llena de alegría, con los ojos brillantes saltó en frente del hombre con la gracia que sólo un elfo podría poseer.

Estel se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza con vergüenza, en decepción a la interrupción de las canciones, después de todo, aunque sospechaba que Legolas también tenía hambre.

"Vamos, dejemos del ruido", el joven elfo continuó, riendo más fuerte después de la expresión de Estel. Él pasó un brazo sobre el hombro del hombre. "¡Cazamos!"

Estaba un poco sorprendido por la repentina actitud juguetona Legolas, especialmente Legolas, pero el arquero no retrocedió y Estel estaba extasiado a sentir como si tuviera a su viejo amigo de nuevo, aunque sólo fuera por un rato.

Legolas se sintió mejor desde que había despertado por primera vez por el lago, tan a gusto y relajado. Allí era como se suponía que debía ser, a pesar de que se sentía un poco extraño para él que se cierne sobre el hombre, que se burlaba de él, aunque en realidad era normal.

Legolas pronto tuvo que liberar a Estel, sin embargo, ya que no sabía hacia dónde se dirigían, para su última comida, su cabeza palpitaba y la incertidumbre había sido una gran distracción. Esta vez se tomó en sus alrededores, salieron del jardín, incluso mirando de flor en flor que colgaban de los toldos, la torre de campana que estaba en medio. Quería asegurarse de que él sabía su camino esta vez.

Esto estaba en casa.

Estel había tomado nota de la curiosidad de Legolas y estaba emocionado de verlo tomar interés en su casa para familiarizarse con ella una vez más. Se sentía como si estuviera dirigiendo un elfito en su primera visita por las salas de su padre y él deliberadamente caminó lentamente por el joven elfo, con una sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro.

Cuando los dos habían llegado finalmente a la sala del comedor, encontraron a Elrond, Elladan y Elrohir ya sentados a la mesa, a la espera de su llegada. A primera vista, era evidente que los gemelos habían sido efectivamente prensa por la concentración sombría en el rostro y el silencio que reinaba.

Sin embargo, cuando marchaban Estel y Legolas, su estado de ánimo cambió de inmediato para el más brillante al ver las sonrisas y de luz de bromear entre ellos.

Intercambiaron saludos de la mañana y disfrutaron de su comida con bromas. La conversación fue algo limitado cuando se trata de la participación de Legolas ya que no había mucho que Estel había sido capaz de llenar en el pero Legolas no sintió nada de la presión de la comida anterior y fue capaz de unirse a los demás por la mayor parte del discusiones.

Por un tiempo Legolas se sentó en silencio y escuchó los gemelos que se burlan de Estel, divertido por la pantalla amorosa.

No fue sino hasta después de la comida cuando se produjo una pausa en la charla, pero no se sentía obligado o tenso en el pasillo.

"Así que tú no sabes lo que pasó?" Elrohir rompió el silencio con su pregunta con voz suave, su voz, obviamente, vacilante.

Elladan le disparó a su gemelo con una mirada de incredulidad, mientras que los otros se congelaron en la investigación inesperada; Estel cerró los ojos, deseando que pudiera haber dejado las palabras de su hermano y las guardara para más tarde. Legolas estaba de muy buen humor y él había querido que siguiera siendo así.

Legolas sonrió con tristeza y negó con la cabeza. "Cuando me desperté tenía nada más que mi arco y cuchillos, y no sabía quién era o a dónde iba. Hubo algunos orcos muertos sobre..." Hizo una pausa, un cruce de sus características mirada de preocupación, le molestaba lo poco que sabía- ni siquiera sabía por qué. "Mi ropa estaba mojada, así que empecé un incendio y las sequé. Luego me fui al lago y me encontré con Estel unas horas más tarde."

"Fuiste afortunado los orcos no llegaron buscándote," dijo Elladan solemnemente con un soplo de alivio, que fue rápidamente seguido por tres nominaciones.

"Un lago..." Elrond repente murmuró, pensativo. Había oído pequeños recuerdos de Legolas la noche anterior, mientras que lo había examinado y algo no caía en su lugar, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua ...

Todos los ojos saltaron al elfo anciano, pero nadie dijo nada, sin atreverse a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

"Ah, creo que he oído hablar de una historia de un lago encantado cerca de esa zona..." Elrond finalmente dijo, pensativo, hacia el interior con la esperanza de que no fuera cierto, ya que si así era como Legolas habría perdido sus recuerdos, no lo hizo conocer de una manera más segura de conseguir sus recuerdos, o si iban a volver.

"¿Notaste algo sobre el agua?" Preguntó Estel, teniendo los mismos pensamientos temerosos corriendo por su mente.

"Yo no me bañe en ella, por si esa es la cuestión", replicó Legolas, pero entonces como había tenido la ropa mojada... y ... "El agua estaba un poco turbia, pero pensé que era debido a las nubes ..."

Todo el mundo parecía sombrío ante la implicación, el comportamiento alegre de la comida se vio disipado. A pesar de que era una mala noticia, al menos tenían algo de una idea de lo que podría haber ocurrido con el arquero.

Dicho el elfo suspiró y se levantó, dejando las palabras alegres de antes, pero no puede culpar a Elrohir por llevar el tema hacia arriba. Se dio cuenta de que él lo había querido decir y como lo hizo el resto. "Quiero visitar el jardín", dijo en voz baja, excusándose.

"Perdóname, Legolas," Elrohir se disculpó con culpa, con los ojos bajos.

"No hay nada que perdonar", el joven elfo negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. "Simplemente quiero explorar." ¿lo Cuál era parcialmente cierto, también quería tranquilizarse en el gran árbol y meditar esta nueva teoría.

Elrohir asintió, volviendo la sonrisa y sin sentimiento.

Legolas se volvió y se fue con su gracia habitual, que los demás mirando.

Estel, sin embargo, echó hacia atrás su silla y obligado a seguirlo. un vistazo rápido de Elrond le acomodó en su silla. "Déjalo," el anciano elfo pidió en voz baja.

Estel se quedó mirando a su amigo y suspiró con tristeza, pero sabía que su padre tenía razón; Legolas necesitaba un poco de tiempo para sí mismo.

**Bueno este fic no me no me pertenece y ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mi**

**mmm para cualquier duda, aclaración, comentario, si les gusto, algo que quieran decir déjenlo en un review**

**review = escritor feliz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Importante:** les recuerdo que este fic no me pertenece es una traducción de Remember Then

**Capitulo cuatro: desesperacion**

Legolas estaba aliviado cuando nadie lo había seguido después de haber abandonado el comedor, y de hecho había explorado, casi cada pulgada del lugar, ya que sabía que no había límites, incluso yendo tan lejos como los establos, mirando con nostalgia los caballos, mientras que acariciaba. Al final, se había enrollado en el jardín, de vuelta en el gran árbol de la comodidad. Sin embargo, él no podía sentarse en un árbol para siempre, sin saber quién era, o sin conocer la cara de su padre y por eso había ido en busca de Estel para ver Elrond, diciéndoles que iba al lago para comprobar si estaba encantado.

Tanto Elrond y Estel se habían sorprendido por la repentina decisión y aterrorizados que-con el dolor de cabeza del elfo-que se lesionó en la selva. Sin embargo, Legolas casi parecía él, de pie firme ante el elfo-señor con la determinación. Al no tener elección, Elrond le había dicho a Legolas que podía tomar prestado un caballo y dio permiso a Estel para acompañarlo. Además, sabía que el príncipe no quiere un montón de gente a su alrededor, sobre todo en este viaje en la busca de su memoria de lo que había convencido a Elladan y Elrohir de que se quedaran atrás. Se supone que no debería estar, pero fue sorprendido por el vínculo que Legolas y Estel ya habían comenzado a reconstruir.

Los gemelos no estaban contentos con la lectura de cargos, pero a la mañana siguiente, los dos amigos se montaron y diciendo adiós a los otros tres con los deseos de la seguridad y de la suerte después de ellos.

Legolas no se permitió relajarse hasta que las voces ya no podían ser escuchadas y suspiró. A pesar de que apreciaba la preocupación y lo que los demás habían hecho por él, él todavía no podía evitar sentirse tenso, ahogado, y estaba de verdad contento de estar de vuelta en el desierto con Estel. Sin embargo, él también se sentía culpable por estos pensamientos y Estaba tan confundido.

"No te preocupes, mellon-nin, todo estará bien," el hombre a caballo junto a él le habló con dulzura. "Ellos entienden."

Podía sentir la tensión que irradiaba el elfo y frunció el ceño con simpatía al ver la expresión de confusión y la culpa escrita en su rostro.

Legolas asintió en respuesta. Todavía estaba asombrado de lo bien que el hombre lo sabía.

Estel se sentía alentado por la reacción. Después de haber pronunciado las palabras que había temido en la mirada podría haber cambiado su significado.

A veces se olvidaba de que el elfo silvano era diferente a su viejo amigo. Sin embargo, se encontró con que no había muchas diferencias entre los dos.

El día era cálido como los rayos del sol brillaban sobre ellos, la brisa fresca, ya que juega con su pelo. En cualquier otro viaje como este, Estel habría estado charlando con entusiasmo y jugando a las carreras con su amigo a través del bosque.

Echo un vistazo al elfo mientras se sentaba recto y en silencio a su lado, era fácil de recordar de qué se trataba.

Afortunadamente para su cordura de Estel todo el día no pasó en silencio. Mientras que los dos les gustaba montar tranquilamente, disfrutando del día soleado y la naturaleza, y que conversaban a la ligera. A veces, sobre Estel y su familia, pero sobre todo sobre lo preguntó Legolas. Quería saber la información que lo alimentada y trató de absorber la mayor cantidad posible.

Los dos se detuvieron brevemente para una comida en la tarde y luego continuaron hasta la noche donde encontraron un refugio en una cueva bien escondida que Estel dijo que había usado antes, sonriendo con tristeza al recordar el evento.

Legolas les preguntó sobre lo que había sucedido, pero el hombre se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y evitar la pregunta. Había sido la única cosa que el arquero se había encontrado en que el hombre estaba en su contra.

Aunque era lo suficientemente caliente para Estel, los dos comenzaron un fuego para cocinar un poco de carne de conejo que se había capturado anteriormente, considerando lo suficiente seguro para hacerlo. Luego se sentaron alrededor del fuego reconfortante, las brasas crepitar el único sonido que comieron y compartieron una bota de vino.

De repente, Estel miró a Legolas y se echó a reír.

Legolas bajo el odre de vino y levantó una ceja hacia el hombre para cuestionarlo.

"Pensé que podrías estar cansado de conejo", respondió con una sonrisa, arrebatando el vino del elfo.

Recordando su primera charla en la cueva, el elfo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. "Es mejor compartir, mi amigo," dijo con una sonrisa, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Estel.

Estel sonrió suavemente a cambio, conmovido por las palabras y coloco la otra mano sobre la esbelta del otro.

Y la bota fue arrebatada de sus manos.

Risa melódica Legolas 'sonó en toda la cueva de aspecto con la boca abierta de Estel de sorpresa cuando el rubio bebió un par de sorbos de la bebida robada.

Los dos hicieron un buen progreso, ya que mantenían un ritmo constante, ni en un gran apuro. Cuanto más se acercaban, Legolas más nerviosos se encontraba, y más silencioso. Estaba preocupado por lo que podría suceder. ¿De qué serviría realmente para ir a este lago quizá-encantado, después de todo? ¿Y si él tiene respuestas? De cualquier manera, sabía que tendría que eventualmente volver al Bosque Negro y el juego príncipe, y él no estaba seguro de si podría hacer eso. Rezó para que encontrara sus recuerdos, para que algo desencadenara a ellos.

Estel y Legolas llegaron al lugar donde se habían quedado primero en la otra vez y el hombre hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo: miradas sospechosas Legolas, a punto de pelear...

Miró al rubio y vio el gesto que reflejaba su rostro.

Pensando en lo rápido que su amistad había crecido y todo lo que Estel había hecho por él en el poco tiempo que le había conocido o recordado, se sentía avergonzado por casi atacar al hombre, porque seguir siendo tan desconfiado de él.

Estel le dio un codazo Arien cerca de Legolas y colocó una mano sobre el hombro del elfo con comodidad.

"No hay mucho más", dijo Legolas, aclarándose la garganta cuando se liberó de los pensamientos.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, Legolas repente se detuvo.

Estel casi cuestionó su amigo cuando se dio cuenta de su postura rígida, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada mientras escuchaba, y sabía que el elfo había sentido algo. Él se mordió la lengua, con el corazón acelerado mientras esperaba la noticia.

"Orcos" Legolas finalmente habló, su arco y una flecha, anotando rápidamente. Él saltó de su caballo y lo envió corriendo, mientras disparaban un par de flechas hacia los árboles.

Deberían haber sabido que las criaturas aún estarían cerca. Había sido un muy pequeño grupo que rodeaba a Legolas cuando se había despertado por lo que debería haber sido más atento. Estos se habían acercado demasiado. Todo era demasiado molesto.

Los ojos de Estel se abrieron ante la urgencia, pero rápidamente siguio el ejemplo, el envío a su caballo con una oración mientras desenvainaba su espada. Ahora podía oír a los orcos y agarró la espada con fuerza mientras esperaban ansiosamente para unirse a la lucha, vagamente preguntándose cuántos eran. Estaba agradecido de que al menos uno de los dolores de cabeza de Legolas no había hecho su presencia.

Cuando estaban sobre ellos Legolas cambio a sus cuchillos gemelos.

Los dos lucharon espalda con espalda, tratando de mantenerse lo más cerca que podían. Era como en los viejos tiempos, Legolas estaba de vuelta, ya que apuñalaron y se miraron el uno al otro. Los orcos no eran grandes en número pero, por cierto, su amigo luchó junto a él, se dio cuenta de que no había tenido mucho que temer de la batalla, además de las razones de siempre. Se sentía eufórico luchando como si nada fue diferente entre ellos y casi sonrió mientras mataban a los orcos que se aproximaban.

Durante la escaramuza, las criaturas caídas habían conseguido separarlos, para disgusto de ambos compañeros. Había sólo unos pocos orcos restantes cuando se produjo de repente un grito ahogado de dolor en alguna parte por detrás Estel.

Estel metió la espada a su enemigo, lo pateó fuera de su espada y se dio la vuelta, el miedo pulsando a través de sus venas.

Su temor se hizo realidad cuando se encontró con Legolas medio arrodillado en el suelo, un cuchillo levantado en un intento de defensa, mientras que el otro pasaba a través de su pelo dorado, agarrando firmemente en peligro evidente.

"Estel" el llanto se apoderó del corazón del hombre ante el sonido de la desesperación y el dolor insoportable que oyó. Nunca había oído hablar de tal manera a su amigo y querido que nunca tuvo, que nunca volvería a hacerlo. Se le rompió el corazón, y casi no quería saber qué es exactamente lo que había sucedido para sacar un sonido del príncipe orgulloso.

Estel no había vacilado en cuanto había visto la posición vulnerable de Legolas y había corrió hacia delante, rezando para que él podría arreglar lo que había sucedido, pidiéndole que iba a llegar a tiempo para detener al próxima orco.

El hombre se olvidó de cualquier otro orco además de lo anterior Legolas como otro había estado cercas del elfo y estaba tratando de tomar ventaja, sin embargo, lo hizo obligarse a recordar que había dejado dos detrás y que probablemente eran los siguientes.

Él no perdonó un vistazo a Legolas cuando se detuvo entre él y el orco para hacer pivotar su cimitarra a su amigo antes de que lo cortara su propia espada en su cuello, haciéndolo desangrar.

La criatura cayó y Estel se volvió a bloquear al próximo.

Temía por su amigo, que aún tenía que subir a reunirse con su cara y luchó de forma rápida y con rabia, tanto consigo mismo y por Legolas, y los orcos que se acercaban.

Cuando el último orco cayó, Estel estaba sin aliento y empapado de sudor, pero inmediatamente cayó de rodillas al lado de Legolas. El elfo se había caído de su lado y fue ligeramente doblado en forma de bola, las dos manos agarrando su cabello con fuerza, con los ojos bien cerrados, y los cuchillos olvidados en el suelo.

"Legolas, Legolas!" llamó desesperadamente, casi con miedo de siquiera tocar el elfo por producirle más dolor.

El arquero no hizo ningún sonido o movimiento en su nombre y Estel sintió otra punzada de temor.

Colocó una mano temblorosa en el hombro de Legolas, tratando de echar un vistazo a él, tratando de ver lo que estaba causando tanto dolor, tratando de calmar su pulso acelerado

**Bueno este fic no me no me pertenece y ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mi**

**mmm para cualquier duda, aclaración, comentario, si les gusto, algo que quieran decir déjenlo en un review**

**review = escritor feliz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Importante:** les recuerdo que este fic no me pertenece es una traducción de Remember Then

**Capítulo Cinco: Mi hermano**

"Legolas", Estel volvió a gritar, pidiendo con miedo mientras rodaba cuidadosamente el elfo rubio hacia él.

Legolas no hizo resistencia, pero su cuerpo estaba tenso, sus manos todavía se enredaron en su cabello.

"Ai, mellon-nin, mírame", exclamó, poniendo sus manos sobre el elfo.

Su única respuesta fue una respiración dificultosa.

El corazón de Estel se apretó con fuerza y se apartó de su amigo, sus ojos inmediatamente registraron su cuerpo, en busca de la herida. Cuando, en un primer momento, no vio nada de lo que se veía más cerca, con sus hábiles dedos para mover la ropa fuera de su camino.

Sin embargo, no habia nada.

Él tragó saliva, mirando a su amigo que estaba en el dolor intenso.

"Legolas..." tartamudeó impotentemente, mientras una lágrima se derramo por sus mejillas. El hombre le puso una mano en la frente del arquero y empezó a acariciarle el pelo suavemente, con la esperanza de lograr relajar el cuerpo de Legolas, tratando de darse a sí mismo un poco de consuelo y, murmurando estímulo sin sentido, en una pérdida.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad para Estel, el cuerpo de Legolas se relajó, sus manos cayeron lánguidamente a su lado.

El aliento de Estel se tranquilizó.

Entonces los ojos azules lentamente se fueron abriendo.

El alivio fluía a través del hombre y casi tiró al elfo a su pecho para abrazarlo fuerte como él con entusiasmo gritó: "Legolas"

Sin embargo, el entusiasmo de Estel se desinflo rápidamente en el ligero estremecimiento y no dijo nada más, esperando con impaciencia que el elfo recuperara sus sentidos.

"¿Estel...?" el arquero pidió con apenas un susurro, su voz era débil. Se empujó a sí mismo, pero rápidamente cambió de opinión en el palpitante dolor de cabeza y cerró los ojos en su lugar.

"Sí", el hombre aseguró en voz baja, aliviado de que Legolas había decidido quedarse acostado, porque lo iba a hacer retroceder de lo contrario. "Quédate conmigo, Legolas. Habla conmigo." Su Preocupación baño las palabras como continuo buscando a su amigo con ojos temerosos.

Legolas abrió los ojos a regañadientes. Al oír la preocupación en la voz del hombre, trató de permanecer despierto y concentrado para recuperar lo que incluso él podía recordar lo que había sucedido.

Después de un par de minutos, Estel estaba emocionado de ver el retorno de la claridad de los ojos zafiros. "¿Qué fue eso, mellon-nin?" le preguntó en voz baja, se podía ver el dolor que persistía.

Legolas bloqueado su mirada con la de Estel, abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró, con las cejas fruncidas.

Estel estaba alarmado por el comportamiento, pero, después de una inspección más cercana, él se dio cuenta de que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y no había vuelto a caer en su estupor.

"Aragorn?" el elfo dijo en voz baja en la incertidumbre, mirando al hombre con los ojos muy abiertos.

Estel contuvo el aliento mientras refleja la expresión sorprendida de Legolas. No había oído ese nombre en mucho tiempo, y él miró a su alrededor en la paranoia de que alguien hubiera escuchado. El corazón le saltó a la garganta, "¿Te acuerdas?"

Ceño Legolas se profundizó mientras se esforzaba por pensar, para resolver los pocos destellos de lo que él había supuesto que algunos de sus recuerdos. "Yo... he oído Elrond llamarte asi, pero..." se interrumpió.

Estel no se atrevía a interrumpir a su amigo como conteniendo la respiración esperando. ¿Cuánto había recordado Legolas? Si todos sus recuerdos van a volver tan dolorosamente? ¿Él incluso será capaz de llegar a todos de nuevo?

"Todo el mundo te llama Estel es tu nombre élfico porque aún no es hora de que tu verdadero nombre," dijo Legolas con confianza, mirando a la cara de Estel con una leve sonrisa.

Antes de que Estel pudiera regocijarse en el regreso de algunos de los recuerdos de su amigo, la sonrisa de Legolas volvió de nuevo hacia el ceño fruncido mientras continuaba observando al hombre, casi mirando. No le gustaba la repentina búsqueda que el príncipe le dio, y él tragó saliva, preguntándose qué pasaba por su mente.

"La cueva..."

Estel se congeló ante las palabras.

"Estábamos luchando orcos y tomé una flecha significa para ti. Estaba envenenada y... yo apenas lo hice," Legolas recordado y finalmente entendió completamente por qué Estel había llegado a parecer tan 'mi hermano' de largo y por qué no lo había hecho, quería hablar de ello. Sus ojos se suavizaron en la realización, sobre todo en la expresión de culpabilidad del hombre antes de que Estel volviera la cabeza a un lado para mirar a la nada.

Legolas coloco una mano delgada en la parte superior de Estel de que yacía en el suelo junto a él, ayudándole a mantener el equilibrio.

Estel cerró los ojos con desesperación. De todos los recuerdos volvieran a el...

Sintió que Legolas le apreto y se volvió hacia su amigo, dándole una ligera sonrisa, aunque no llegó a sus ojos. "¿Cómo te sientes?" -preguntó con inquietud. El sol estaba cayendo cada vez más bajo, sus rayos bajaban por debajo de las copas de los árboles, las tonalidades de oro que salpican toda la forma de Legolas, dando al elfo un claro aspecto etéreo.

"Ayúdame a levantarme", dijo el príncipe testarudo vez, soltando la mano de Estel como él se la ofreció al hombre a tomar, mientras que la otra se fue a su lado para ayudarle.

El hombre levanto una ceja en vacilación.

"Legolas..." Estel se apagó con preocupación, sobre todo porque él había pedido la ayuda en vez de tratar obstinadamente de hacerlo solo, como de costumbre, aunque dio lugar a su colapso. No sabía si era una buena idea para el elfo levantarse pero al no ver que tenían muchas opciones, y Legolas desde luego, no iba a dejarse llevar.

Suspirando, se apoderó de la mano delgada de Legolas, ayudándole lentamente, en busca de cualquier signo de debilidad.

Como era de esperar, Legolas sintió mareos y el agarre de Estel se apretó al elfo.

Los ojos del rubio estaban fuertemente cerrados mientras respiraba profundamente, tratando de explicar cuál sería la distancia mientras se apoyaba pesadamente contra Estel.

La preocupación de Estel creció cuando Legolas quedó inmóvil, consciente de su entorno y lo mucho que se apoyaba en el hombre.

Cuando la visión de Legolas se aclaró y se apartó ligeramente de Estel, asintiendo con la cabeza de que estaba bien.

El hombre casi resopló ante la idea, ya que era obvio que su amigo era muy inestable y se había vuelto aún más pálido. Permitió que Legolas se alejara, pero se quedó unido junto al elfo, listo para atraparlo en caso de que se cayera.

Estel suspiró al ver la expresión apretada que el príncipe llevaba.

"Estoy bien," dijo Legolas, al oír al hombre.

Estel lo miró pero no dijo nada a cambio. Enfrentó el bosque detrás de ellos y silbó.

Legolas vieron Estel en la confusión antes de recordar a sus caballos. No estaba seguro de si estaba contento o decepcionado ante la idea de que que se sentía muy débil, así se sintió aliviado de que no tendría que caminar, pero, al mismo tiempo, no sabía si iba a ser capaz de manejar la marcha del caballo. No quiso admitir estos pensamientos a Estel, sin embargo. Ya había estaba inmensamente preocupado.

Estel se alegró cuando los dos caballos al trote aparecieron de entre unos árboles en algún lugar a su izquierda y luego se acercó a él, Arien empujando su brazo cariñosamente como mostrando su alegría por su bienestar. El hombre se rió suavemente y le acarició la cabeza, moviéndose a su mascota con el mismo entusiasmo.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó el corazón de Legolas por la vista y sabía que no tenía nada que ver con su reciente ataque. "Elen..." dijo con angustia, una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla mientras miraba.

Las manos de Estel se detuvieron y poco a poco se volvieron hacia Legolas, escuchando su corazón como se rompía y el nombre que la acompañaba.

"Legolas..." comenzó, sorprendido por el desgarro final del rostro del elfo, pero no sabía qué decir. Había temido este momento: cuando Legolas se acordó de su pérdida.

Se acercó a Legolas y le dio un abrazo reconfortante, susurrando en su oído, "Lo siento."

Legolas devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, deseando que el dolor desapareciera. ¿Cómo se había olvidado de su fiel yegua? Se sintió aún peor, y él inclinó la cabeza hacia el cielo, con los ojos oscurecidos por la tristeza.

Como si sintiera el estado de ánimo de Legolas, el caballo prestado, Ithildin, se acercó y lo empujó por la espalda con su nariz.

El elfo lentamente soltó a Estel y se volvió hacia la yegua gris. Sonriendo tristemente, él puso una mano en cada lado de la cara, apoyando su frente en la de ella. "Hannon le, mellon-nin," dijo en voz baja a los caballos, mirando hacia atrás y a Estel también.

Los dos habían buscado refugio y habían tomado más tiempo de lo habitual para encontrar, para el disgusto de ambos compañeros. No habían tenido mucha suerte y han tenido que recurrir a establecer un campamento entre unos arbustos gruesos que deben ocultarlos de la vista. Además, los pasos de los caballos habían hecho a Legolas sentirse peor, el dolor de cabeza había crecido a una altura casi insoportable. Sin embargo, no pudo resistir Ithildin cuando se había puesto de rodillas delante de él para que pudiera montar fácil. Estel se quedó sin aliento en la pantalla, ya que nunca había visto hacer tal cosa para cualquier persona en Imladris, ni siquiera a el que la había criado.

Legolas no querían alarmar a Estel ya sea por lo que mantuvo la boca cerrada en una delgada línea, que permaneció en silencio. Estel encontraba la difícil situación del elfo y trató de acelerar su búsqueda de regreso, iba un poco por delante de su amigo, pero todavía lo suficientemente cerca en caso de que necesitara ayuda. No le gustaba regresar con la débil condición de Legolas.

Legolas había etado muy aliviado de parar y que se sorprendió de nuevo cuando Ithildin se arrodilló para hacerle desmontar. La sonrisa que le dio la yegua llegó a sus ojos mientras cariñosamente le dio unas palmaditas en apreciación.

Sin embargo, el dolor de cabeza mostró hasta qué punto se sentía ignorado y apuñaló en su cráneo sin piedad que aumentaba. De inmediato se llevó la mano a la cabeza con una mueca de dolor.

Estel lo miro con preocupación mientras que Legolas le daba una mirada de simpatía mientras sacaba la bolsa de hierbas de su cinturón.

Legolas suspiró pesadamente pero sospechaba que no había sido capaz de ocultar su dolor, así como él había pensado. Casi dejó caer en el suelo en la resignación y el dolor, cerrando los ojos.

Estel se alarmó al verlo, no acostumbrado al verlo tan diferente de su viejo amigo. Se arrodilló junto a Legolas, entregándole unas pocas hierbas. Le golpeó en el hombro al elfo cuando sus ojos no se abrieron.

Su corazón se apretó ante el dolor que vio en los ojos azules siempre brillantes. Rezó para que no todos sus recuerdos volvieran de una manera tan violenta y que el episodio no le hubiera hecho ningún daño más que un terrible dolor de cabeza.

"Volveré pronto" Estel informó después de que Legolas hubiera comido las hierbas. "Permanece activo hasta que vuelva."

Él apretó el hombro del elfo tranquilizandolo antes de levantarse y moverse entre los árboles.

Legolas asintió en respuesta mientras se apoyaba contra un tronco de árbol, cerrando los ojos.

Debido a su preocupación por Legolas, Estel se fue tan rápido como pudo. Mató a un par de ardillas y cogió un poco de leña en el camino de vuelta. Cuando regresó al campamento, se dio cuenta de que Legolas todavía pasaba por el dolor. El elfo yacía con los ojos cerrados en medio de un fuerte dolor.

"Legolas" gritó con miedo, dejando caer su brazada. No debería haberlo dejado solo!

"Perdóname, estoy despierto," Legolas dijo en voz baja, con los ojos todavía cerrados. El dolor de cabeza se había ido sólo ligeramente hacia abajo y la voz del hombre sonó ruidosamente. Él había oído acercarse a Estel por lo que no se habían molestado en abrir los ojos. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo iba a tener los dolores de cabeza, y el tiempo que éstos iban a durar.

Estel frunció el ceño, "tu cabeza todavía te duele." No era una pregunta.

"Sí," sopló el elfo Silvano. Abrió los ojos un momento para mirar al hombre y tomó nota de la ardilla y la madera a sus pies. Hizo ademán para levantarse para ayudar a Estel pero una mano se colocó inmediatamente sobre su pecho para detenerlo.

''debes descansar", dijo Estel, con la preocupación tiñendo la palabra. "Lo siento, pero yo no lo creo muy prudente darte hierbas más fuertes." Incluso temía los posibles efectos de una hierba para dormir.

Legolas había descubierto que era el caso, pero tuvo que ocultar su decepción independientemente. Él no dijo nada y cerró los ojos, relajar tanto su dolor como su cuerpo se lo permitía.

Estel lo miró por un momento antes de volver su atención hacia el fuego. El comportamiento del elfo era muy molesto y se preguntó si el viaje había sido una buena idea después de todo. ¿Los recuerdos habrían vuelto incluso si no hubieran luchado con los orcos? ¿Más habían vuelto? Él le preguntaría después. Realmente quería que descansara más y, por lo que ni siquiera se resistió al respecto, dijo que todo sobre cómo se sentía en verdad, no importa lo mucho que trató de quitarle importancia.

El hombre no estaba muy seguro de cómo se debería de tratar este dolor, que no entendía completamente, sobre todo porque se había pasado tan de repente y trajo al elfo de rodillas.

A causa de estos pensamientos e incertidumbres inquietantes, Estel hablaba continuamente mientras que la construcción del pequeño fuego y cocinada de toda la comida. Las respuestas que recibía eran poco entusiastas y tranquilizadoras, era obvio que su amigo en realidad no quería hablar, pero que estaba satisfecho con las respuestas, ya que demostró que Legolas estaba quedando despierto y al menos un poco alerta.

Una vez terminado, Estel entregó una ardilla a Legolas que la tomo de mala gana y sólo a impulsos del hombre.

Los movimientos de Legolas eran lentos y poco a poco se comió la comida que le habían dado. Él no estaba para comer, ya que cuando el dolor le había agarrado primero que le había dejado náuseas y él todavía se sentía un poco mareado. Él sabía que el comer aliviaría un poco de la preocupación de Estel, por lo que terminó la comida, aunque lentamente.

Estel y Legolas comieron en silencio, sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirar en la dirección del elfo de vez en cuando como si estuviera asustado de que Legolas de repente perdiera el conocimiento.

Cuando terminaron, Estel expuso su saco de dormir para Legolas (decidiendo que era seguro para él para dormir) y se llevó la primera guardia sin decir una palabra. Se sorprendió cuando el príncipe no dijo nada tampoco y su preocupación con muescas otra altura cuando Legolas no hizo ningún movimiento para tumbarse. Esperaba que fuera por el árbol que se inclinó en contra. No había nada malo solamente que le dolía la cabeza...

Estel no expresó sus preocupaciones mientras continuaba inspeccionar el bosque, de vez en cuando mirando a su amigo que dormía con los ojos cerrados, y con el cuerpo tenso.

Suspiró, su pesado corazón

**¡ por fin!**

**Deben de estar enojadas y con ganas de golpearme por no subir rápido el capi pero ya saben es fin de año en la escuela y los exámenes finales, los profesores que te dejan mucha tarea y para acabarla también a 'cursos' los sábados, pero aquí esta **

**mmm… para cualquier duda, aclaración, comentario, si les gusto, algo que quieran decir déjenlo en un review aquí abajo**

**review = escritor feliz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Importante:** les recuerdo que este fic no me pertenece es una traducción de Remember Then

**Capítulo seis: persecución de sueños**

Estel miró a Legolas por enésima vez. Su única preocupación había crecido durante la noche ya que había tomado la guardia toda la noche. Legolas no se había movido, estaba apoyado contra el árbol, profundamente dormido, con los ojos cerrados. Había revisado al elfo varias veces durante la noche para asegurarse de que estaba respirando, sin embargo, la cabeza del rubio se convertiría poco con una mueca de dolor.

Como deseaba no haber hecho el viaje.

El hombre se pregunta por qué tanto recordaría su amigo, sería algo que tendría que preguntarle más tarde. Estaba muy agradecido - aunque sorprendido - que los orcos no los hubieran visto o escuchado. Tenía miedo que ocurriera lo del ataque anterior, ahora con Legolas parcialmente incapacitado...

¿En qué estado estaría el elfo cuando se despertara?

Estel pasó una mano por su cara con un suspiro mientras lanzaba otra mirada a Legolas.

La preocupación era una exageración extrema.

Estaba agotado y el sol apenas se había levantado por encima de los árboles, los rayos de luz casi le cegó como él entrecerró los ojos hacia fuera en los árboles.

Legolas aún tenía que moverse.

Y volvió a mirar al elfo rubio.

Él asintió con la cabeza, su mente se componía: dejaba que su amigo durmiera todo el tiempo que fuese necesario, obviamente, su cuerpo lo requería. Sabía que Legolas estaría descontento con él, sobre todo por no haberle despertado para su turno de guardia, pero no le importaba. Él prefería que el elfo obtuviera el mayor descanso, cuando un ataque de orcos parecía probable. En este punto, que descansara Legolas era mucho más importante que él.

Así, pasaban unas horas más para el hombre con la misma rutina de la noche: ver el bosque, ver Legolas.

Entonces el príncipe finalmente se movió, abrió un poco los ojos de zafiro para mirar al hombre preocupado. Levantó un brazo para bloquear el sol, y frunció el ceño.

Estel celebró su emoción al ver a su amigo despertar y moverse a su lado.

"Pensé que deberías descansar", explicó el hombre ante la mirada confundida de Legolas.

El ceño de Legolas se profundizó, y Estel se preguntó si algo andaba mal, o incluso si se acordaba de lo que había sucedido.

"Yo... he soñado..." Legolas hizo una pausa, y el hombre se congeló. "Estaba corriendo a través de los pasillos de Imladris, pero... tu eras de no más de cinco..."

Estel soltó el aliento que había sostenido en una nube de risa. "Nos conocemos desde siempre, mi amigo", respondió, entendiendo la necesidad de Legolas por saber si dicho sueño podría haber tenido algo de verdad detrás de él.

Legolas le devolvió la sonrisa, y cerró los ojos, la luz le daba directamente en ellos.

"¿Legolas?" Estel preguntó, alarmado, pensando que su amigo se había vuelto a quedar dormido. Ahora que el elfo estaba despierto, él quería que se quedara así. La cantidad que había dormido era razón suficiente para preocuparse, y mucho más con los ojos cerrados.

"Deberías haberme despertado..." Legolas dijo en voz baja, abriendo los ojos para mirar al hombre como si él lo estuviera inspeccionando.

"tú necesitas descanso", regresó con sencillez. Al ver a Legolas todavía pegado al árbol, no se arrepentía de su decisión, no importa cómo se sentía.

"Estel..." Legolas suspiró, observando al hombre mientras se levantaba. Fue sorprendido por cuánto tiempo había dormido, sin embargo. No quería que Estel hiciera todo lo que él no podía hacer.

"Comamos y luego seguiremos nuestro camino," dijo Estel a su vez, ignorando el tono de Legolas. No le gustaba lo pálido que el elfo estaba. Antes de que Legolas pidiera decir otra palabra, él salió de su campamento improvisado.

Legolas se hizo eco de un suspiro y negó con la cabeza, pero no podía discutir con Estel ya que su cuerpo había necesitado el reposo. Su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, podía pensar con más claridad, se sentía en general actualizado. No es que no lo admitiría en voz alta.

Cerró los ojos contra la luz del sol, concentrando. Por fin podía pensar en lo que había sucedido ayer sin que el dolor lo cegara. Trató de ordenar los recuerdos, o al menos algunos destellos de los que había visualizado durante el dolor insoportable. La cuestión no había venido de Estel todavía, pero estaba seguro de que iba a hacerlo, y él quería tener las respuestas. También se pregunta si más recuerdos volverían a medida que se abrían paso más cerca de su destino, o si s hubieran vuelto en cualquier lugar, incluso sin preguntar de los orcos.

"Legolas" El elfo se escuchó la preocupación empapando su nombre y rápidamente abrió los ojos. Había olvidado una vez más la preocupación que sus ojos cerrados producían ya que había estado tan profundo en sus pensamientos. Se quedó inmóvil por la poca atención que realmente había dado a su entorno mientras que Estel estaba ausente.

"Perdóname, estaba pensando," Legolas respondió compungido, con la esperanza de que el hombre no se hubiera dado cuenta de su negligencia.

Estel suspiro de alivio, porque temía que había dejado a su amigo vulnerable. A pesar de que no estaba seguro de lo bien que él sería capaz de defenderse. "¿Cómo está tu cabeza?" -preguntó mientras prepara la comida, dando a Legolas una mirada que decía claramente "No te muevas" cuando trató de levantarse para ayudar.

"El dolor se ha ido," Legolas respondió con una sonrisa.

Estel se volvió hacia el elfo con las cejas levantadas, revisándolo. El elfo lo miró muy pálido y desgastado pero sus brillantes ojos azules no tenían ningún dolor.

Finalmente asintió con la cabeza y sonrió a su vez, reanudando su tarea.

Una vez que los dos habían terminado de comer y el fuego se apagó, se sentaron allí en amigable silencio, los únicos sonidos eran del bosque que los rodeaba. A fin de cuentas, era muy tranquilo.

"¿Recuerdas algo más?" Estel se apresuró a preguntar lo que había estado preguntándose desde que él le habló de la cueva.

Legolas suspiró, después de haber esperado la pregunta. Él había tratado de arreglar las cosas, pero todo había sido tan confuso. Supuso que tenía mucho que ver con el dolor que había acompañado a dichas memorias. "Sólo los fragmentos", respondió en voz baja.

_Él y Estel montaron sus caballos A través del bosque._

_Los dos se reían en una cueva mientras la nieve caía en la entrada._

_Se subían a los árboles, Elladan y Elrohir en búsqueda de ellos._

_Estaba sentado al lado de Estel enfermo, sosteniendo su mano, sintiendo el calor a través de la memoria._

_Elrond regañando los cuatro mientras estaban en su estudio, los ojos bajos._

_Los cuatro tranquilamente sentados frente a la chimenea crepitante en la biblioteca._

_Un elfo alto y orgulloso con ojos severos, una corona sobre la cabeza de pie delante de él en la entrada Imladris._

Legolas volvió a contar estas pequeñas piezas que había sido capaz de agarrarse. Hubo más, pero la velocidad en la que habían regresado y con el dolor se le había hecho difícil concentrarse en las imágenes.

"La última..." Legolas casi susurró, inseguro de sí mismo al ver la mirada pensativa de Estel.

"Tu padre", respondió el hombre con convicción. Estaba feliz de que algunos de los recuerdos de su amigo estuvieran de vuelta, pero a qué precio, se preguntó mientras miraba a Legolas.

Legolas asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más. Había conocido alguna manera que el rubio mayor era su padre, pero él quería confirmarlo. No sabía mucho y desesperadamente deseaba haber podido tener más recuerdos, y los que no eran tan equivocados...

"Lo intenté. Traté de concentrarme más, de recordar, pero... el dolor... "el arquero dijo en voz baja, bajando la cabeza como si pensara en traería la agonía.

Estel se estremeció ante las palabras. Había visto a Legolas retorciéndose del dolor, lo había visto en sus ojos, había visto el dolor, y no podía imaginar, pues sabía que el elfo podía tolerar mucho dolor. Verlo romperse así, verlo ahora...

Estel se arrodilló frente a Legolas y le dio un abrazo. No tenía palabras... Esperaba que su viejo amigo aún pidiera sacar consuelo de esto. Era lo único que podía hacer por él en ese momento.

Al principio, el príncipe se puso rígido en su abrazo, pero, poco a poco, lo devolvió, moviendo sus manos para agarrar la parte de atrás de la túnica y presionó su rostro contra el pecho del hombre, como si el gesto pudiera calmar todo daño.

Estel cerró los ojos en la impotencia y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

Unas horas más tarde los dos llegaron a su destino sin más alteraciones.

Legolas desmontó y caminó hasta la orilla del lago mientras Estel se quedó, mirando, y dispuesto a ayudar a Legolas en caso de que lo necesitara. Él distraídamente señaló que los cuerpos de los orcos de los que el rubio había hablado habían sido arrastrados.

Legolas estaba tieso como contuvo el aliento, esperando que el dolor que había venido con sus recuerdos anteriores. Clavó la mirada en las profundidades, la sustancia nublada remolinada delante de él.

Estel se tensó y abrió la boca para gritar al arquero cuando lo vio levantar el pie como para seguir adelante. Sin embargo, Legolas pareció pensarlo mejor y ya había recuperado sus sentidos, y bajó el pie.

Sin embargo, el hombre se acercó al estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

Legolas se desplomó mientras continuaba esperando y espero mientras miraba sin comprender. El agua nacarada lo estaba atrayendo ya que se enroscó alrededor de sí mismo una y otra vez.

Levantó el pie y frunció el ceño, lo bajo.

Suspirando profundamente, cerró los ojos. Esa fue la última cosa que necesitaba. Él seguramente perdería los recuerdos que había recuperado y sabía lo que otros efectos secundarios que podría tener.

Estel se hizo eco del suspiro desesperado y desmontó, llevando los caballos delante de él. Por un momento, el hombre simplemente estaba junto a Legolas en silencio, siguiendo la mirada del elfo. Él podía entender por qué el elfo había casi entró en el líquido, porque era hermoso. Una mirada, sin embargo, y fue obviamente encantado.

Mirando por encima de Legolas. La expresión del príncipe era de absoluta decepción, su postura una de derrota, con los ojos cerrados en la desesperación.

Estel se volvió hacia el lago y luego a su caballo, buscando en su bolsa de hierbas.

Legolas se dejó caer de rodillas ante el agua traviesa.

Una vez Estel encontró lo que estaba buscando, se puso de rodillas junto a su amigo y sumergió un objeto en el agua, con cuidado de no mojarse.

El joven elfo miró, curioso, y miró al hombre cuestionándolo, sacó el frasco claro del lago, puso un tapón en él.

"Mi padre también quería echar un vistazo," Estel dijo explicando simplemente con un encogimiento de hombros. Las posibilidades eran muy escasas, pero el anciano elfo pensó que podría ser capaz de ayudar al príncipe con la sustancia que le había afectado. Pensó que era la pena examinarla.

Los ojos de Legolas se iluminaron ante las palabras. "¿Puede ayudarme?"

Había tanta esperanza e incertidumbre en la pregunta que le hacía daño a Estel. No quería nada más que ser capaz de ayudar a su amigo y se sentía tan inútil. Se quedó mirando el líquido durante un segundo antes de limpiarlo cuidadosamente con un paño doblado y luego colocarlo de nuevo en su bolsa de hierbas por seguridad.

"No sabemos", finalmente respondió con un suspiro, aún enfrente a su caballo.

Legolas asintió en respuesta. Sabía lo que eso significaba: No te hagas ilusiones.

Presiono sus manos contra los muslos y se puso de pie lentamente. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se acercó a su amigo.

"Vamos, hay que salir," dijo en voz baja, acariciando su caballo prestado. Decir que estaba decepcionado sería una subestimación extrema, no quería dolor, quería que sus recuerdos, y si eso significaba que tenía que ser doloroso que así fuera.

Estel miró al rubio, pero no dijo nada. Sólo unas pocas horas de luz quedaban y, de ser su amigo quería estar lejos de este lugar, entonces se marcharon. No había nada más que ganar con la ubicación, ya que estaba demasiado abierto para acampar Y temía quedarse en la zona cerca de las profundidades olvidadizas.

Estel miró una vez más al lago antes de montar con un suspiro.

Los dos se perdieron en sus pensamientos mientras cabalgaban en silencio durante horas

Cuando el sol se puso más bajo, comenzaron a buscar refugio sin decir una palabra. Se tomaron su tiempo para encontrar un mejor refugio que el de los arbustos en que se habían escondido la noche anterior y se encontraban en otra cueva.

Ninguno habló hasta que hubieron terminado de comer y extinguido el fuego cuando Legolas repente se levantó y proclamó la primera guardia. Esta vez Estel no podía discutir y sabía que el elfo deseaba desde hace algún tiempo estar a solas para pensar.

Por lo tanto, el hombre presentó su saco de dormir y le dio las buenas noches, sus últimos pensamientos fueron una oración por su amigo. Incluso si no había más recuerdos que regresaran, él estaría allí para él. No importaba lo que pasara.

El camino de regreso fue tranquilo y la decepción se apoderó de ellos con fuerza. Cuando llegaron, el dolor de cabeza de Legolas estaba de regreso con una venganza, que, apenas saludó a Elrond o a los gemelos. Se excusó de la comida de la noche y se dirigió directamente a sus aposentos, dejando a los otros preocupados.

Cuatro pares de ojos lo siguieron como Legolas se dirigió tambaleándose por el pasillo antes de que los tres miraran a Estel en busca de respuestas.

Elrond frunció el ceño. "¿Ha tomado algo para el dolor?"

Estel asintió. "Parece que le ayudara un poco", suspiró, pasándose una mano por el pelo. "Él necesita descansar." Él sabía lo poco que había recibido.

Elrond, Estel, Elladan y Elrohir fueron a la sala del comedor y comían distraídamente, no tenían hambre como la preocupación llenó sus sentidos. Sus miradas se desviaron a menudo a la fijación de lugar al lado de Estel, donde Legolas debería haber estado.

Pronto se dieron por vencidos del pretexto de comer y volvieron los más jóvenes en busca de respuestas. No importaba la cantidad del dolor de Legolas, no había ocultado su decepción, y Estel también la llevaba.

Estel informo a su familia de lo que había pasado, incluyendo el ataque de orcos y el doloroso hundimiento de Legolas. Al final, el hombre metió la mano en su bolsa de hierba que había atado a su cinturón y sacó el frasco.

"¿Eso es...?" Elladan empezó, mirando el líquido turbio.

"Sí, como puedes ver, es sin duda encantado," Estel confirma y se lo entregó a su padre. "Nosotros no lo probamos, pero sí creo que sea la causa de la pérdida de la memoria de Legolas, especialmente al regreso aparentemente aleatoria de algunos recuerdos. Con su colapso pensé que era prudente acelerarlo."

Elrond y los gemelos asintieron al unísono con el ceño fruncido.

El silencio llenó la sala, ya que pensaban que en las palabras de Estel pero el hombre sólo podía pensar en estar al lado de su amigo.

Elrond se quedó mirando la sustancia, inclinándolo hacia un lado y verlo girar alrededor de sí mismo. Podía entender por qué el joven elfo pensó que parecía el reflejo de las nubes, sobre todo con su despertar desorientado.

"¿Crees que va a ayudar?" Estel preguntó vacilante, casi mirando al contenido tan peligroso. No creía que la pequeña cantidad causaría mucho daño, pero desde luego no iba a probarlo.

"Ya veremos..." el anciano elfo dijo pensativo. Él se levantó de la mesa y se disculpó, llevando consigo el agua del lago.

Distraídamente, Estel y los gemelos volvieron a recoger la comida delante de ellos. Al final de la comida, sólo unos pocos bocados habían tomado entre los cuatro de ellos.

**¡aiya!**

**Casi llegamos al final de la historia :( solamente quedan dos capítulos. ¿Recordara Legolas su pasado? ¿Será igual de doloroso? Continúa leyendo y si todavía no lo he subido tranquila o tranquilo los subiré pronto. **

**Me gustaría saber lo que piensas mándame un review**

**review = escritor feliz**


End file.
